Love Letter Opener
by Bico
Summary: Yuuki and Zero in the gym with a letter opener. One-shot challenge issued by Shukashi.


**Author's Note: This was written in response to a challenge by Shuki. Smexy VK story with YuukiXZero, in the school gym, with a letter opener. This was the result. It's set after Yuuki goes vamp and Zero gets cured of the degenerative thing, but other than that I wanted it to be kinda vague and possibly AU.**

**Love Letter Opener**

"This is… it's from Zero."

Yuuki took the crumpled red envelope in her hands and regarded it apprehensively. Sayori and she were in the girl's locker room when her friend had handed her the letter, and the other girls had begun to wander out. However, at the mention of Zero, many who were within earshot turned and stared at Yuuki.

The young pureblood looked around nervously at the eavesdroppers, but then gathered herself for a hard glare. The other girls quickly shifted their gazes, suddenly very interested in the ceiling. Yuuki turned back to her friend. "Yori… did… Zero tell you to give this to me?"

Sayori avoided her friend's eyes. "It… was strongly implied that he wanted you to have it."

Yuuki looked back down at the letter, with her name scrawled across the front in large black calligraphy. "I see."

"It has your name on it, anyway," Sayori said. "So it's yours to do with as you please." She turned and began to walk out of the locker room. "I'll see you later."

"Right," Yuuki said, though at times she was unsure if she would see anyone again from one day to the next. Since awakening her vampire nature, things had taken very strange and potentially deadly turns. The least of which included earning her best friend Zero's ire. In spite of the fact that he had drained the pure blood out of his own brother which had in effect made him as much vampire as any natural born, he was still a vampire hunter deep down and couldn't seem to hold anything but hatred for any vampire, even if that vampire had once been his best friend.

The locker room had respectfully emptied, and she wandered out onto the gym floor, still regarding the envelope. Zero had told her he wanted nothing from her but her blood, just as she had told him she only desired her brother Kaname's blood. Would she find out his true feelings were if she opened this letter? How old was it, anyway, to have gotten so scuffed and furrowed? Was it a love letter? These questions reeled through her mind, and her face flushed. This probably wasn't how a real pureblood vampire would react. Kaname was always so cool about everything.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what was inside. She pulled a small handle from her pocket and flicked it open, revealing a small blade. The letter was sealed with wax stamped with an ornate cross. She appreciated the gothic mood that created. She lowered her knife to the envelope.

"Yuuki!" a familiar masculine voice shouted urgently. Yuuki looked up to see Zero standing at the gym door with an unaccustomed look of shock and perhaps fear in his eyes. Zero dashed toward Yuuki, lunging for the letter.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yuuki said, pulling away and slipping the letter opener's blade inside the fold of the envelope.

"Don't open that," Zero said, grabbing her arm.

"It's got my name on it!" Yuuki said. "So I can do with it whatever I want." She blew a raspberry at him.

Zero's eye twitched with annoyance. "Dammit, I didn't mean for you to get that. Don't be stubborn!" He began to wrestle her for it, grasping for her hands while she spun around in a circle.

Yuuki laughed as he attempted to grab at the letter from the side and from behind. She felt like they were young again. Or younger, at least. Back before they had gotten mixed up in all this vampire intrigue. In spite of Zero's obvious frustration, she felt lighter and happier than she had in awhile, and she almost suspected that he did too. But maybe that was wishful thinking.

The two fell to the ground still rolling over one another in a desperate bid for the already wrinkled envelope. Suddenly Zero cried out and drew his hand back. Yuuki looked at Zero grasping his hand and then at her hand which held her letter opener, now with blood dribbling down the blade.

"Oh, no!" Yuuki said. "Zero, are you alright? I'm so sorry." She dropped the letter and the small knife and grabbed at Zero's hand.

"Don't touch me," Zero said coldly, drawing away half-heartedly.

"Shut up," Yuuki said, and pulled his injured hand away from his body. "That doesn't look too bad," she said, examining the small wound on Zero's palm. She breathed in deeply through her nose, closing her eyes as she took in the scent of Zero's blood. It wasn't as elegant as Kaname's, but it was irresistibly delicious.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Just admiring…" Yuuki said, but trailed off. What was about to say would have sounded a bit creepy out loud. In fact, now that she thought of it, it sounded creepy in her head, too. She slowly lifted Zero's hand up to her mouth nonetheless, and dragged her tongue across his palm to the side of the small hole in his flesh.

Zero stiffened. "Hey… what…!"

"You've had my blood plenty of times," Yuuki said. "Maybe I want yours, now."

"That's… that's stupid," Zero said, but he made no move to retrieve his stolen appendage.

Yuuki continued to lap up the crimson liquid, and then locked her lips around the wound itself, digging her tongue into it like a drilling rig. His blood pumped into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine at the taste and the life giving energy it carried.

Zero groaned in spite of himself. The vampiric saliva not only stopped the blood from clotting as quickly, but also gave its victims a kind of high on contact. The pleasure, he reminded himself, was only because she was drugging him and nothing more. He struggled through the ecstasy and grabbed her long hair, intending to pull her away from him.

The tendons in Yuuki's neck were pulsating with exertion, and Zero could see her blood pumping beneath that ivory flesh. As much as he loathed admitting it even to himself, Zero was also a vampire, and he felt his instincts flare as he stared, suddenly at a loss as to what he had been planning to do. But he had sunk his teeth into that neck before. It was completely harmless, wasn't it?

While Yuuki still dug into his palm, Zero pulled her closer, and set his fangs into position, gently pricking her flesh. He heard her give an approving moan and he stabbed into her. He felt her warm essence wash his tongue and dribble down his chin. They were locked together in a single body of bloodlust, now, each taking his or her fill from the other.

Zero's free hand grasped Yuuki around her petite waist, pulling her as close as he could as Yuuki's hand grasped his hair, holding tight as her other pushed his wounded hand as close to her probing mouth as possible. Both felt stirring warmth deep inside them as they continued to feed, a new hunger beyond blood. Zero's hand wandered down, pulling up Yuuki's skirt. He grasped the major part of her flesh there and squeezed tightly.

Yuuki pushed her pelvis into him, feeling a tingling sensation as she pressed against his firm body. Her hand shot down and began to squeeze under his tight waistband. Her mouth disengaged from Zero's hand and she felt his fangs slip out of her. Her lips now sought out his, suckling at them like a desert castaway who has just found water. She tasted her own blood on him as he cleaned her of his. They tore at each other's clothes as they ravaged each other's chops as enthusiastically as they had taken each others' blood.

As the blood from Yuuki's neck dribbled down, Zero ripped her blouse away. "You'll get… blood on…" he managed to explain between vicious attacks on his lips before Yuuki shrugged the blouse completely off. His shirt was next to come off and they luxuriated in the feeling of their smooth flesh sliding against one another.

Yuuki rocked back and forth as she straddled Zero's hips, her rhythmic motions causing her friend to respond by thrusting his pelvis into her as tightly as he could. She dismounted suddenly and undid his pants, sliding them off of him before he could protest. She let her skirt drop to the floor as well before leaping onto him.

As they rolled around on the cold gym floor, Yuuki bit into Zero's neck, drawing more blood as he resumed feeding on her. Their blood flowed into each other, and they felt as if their very bodies were melting into one another.

Gradually, they did. As they rocked back and forth against each other, taking in each other's fluids, they realized that their underwear had mysteriously removed themselves and Yuuki's body had enveloped Zero's own. The warm fire of bloodlust that had been focused in their gut was now firmly radiating from slightly lower.

Zero's tongue traveled down, lapping up the blood that had spilled over Yuuki's torso, coating her bare chest in bright red. Her nails bit into his flesh as she felt her body lose control. Zero wondered afterward if this was what it would have been like to degenerate into a level E vampire. His mind was devoid of thought, ruled only by a hot passion and desire for more of Yuuki's flesh.

Yuuki had no real point of reference. All she knew was that while Kaname had always inspired reverence and devotion, she had never felt such raw desire to get as close as physically possible to a person. She had certainly never felt like her body was literally melting in wave after wave of crazed heat.

A polite but loud cough finally pierced their fogged senses. Both looked up and saw several white clad bodies gathered around the gyms doors.

Zero was the first to leap up, the red haze of bloodlust—and something else—immediately receding. "I…" he began as he quickly gathered his pants.

Kaname interrupted, his eyes cold with vampiric anger. "We could smell the blood of both of you from outside," he said. "What did you think you were doing?"

Ruka flipped her long blonde hair back with a crooked smile as she stared Zero down. "I'd say that's a big hint…"

"I'm sorry, Brother," Yuuki said, her face blazing as she scrambled to redress herself. "It was my fault entirely. I accidentally stabbed Zero's hand, and… I guess I got… hungry." She smiled sheepishly. "Since I fed on him, I thought it was only right that he feed on me… and… well, we didn't want to get our clothes bloody so… right?"

"That…" Zero said awkwardly.

"Was extremely dangerous," Kaname said. He shot a murderous glance at Zero. "You should know better than to mix with _his_ type. A more competent hunter might have killed you in such a moment of weakness."

"I'm sorry, Brother," Yuuki said, her face red with embarrassment.

Zero seemed to have recovered by this point, and walked stiffly up to the vampires. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"For Yuuki," Kaname said softly enough that the aforementioned pureblood would not hear, "I'll let you go. For now."

Zero snorted and brushed past the vampires as he fastened his shirt.

Yuuki adjusted her clothing, and scanned the floor. She saw the letter opener lying among puddles of their blood, but the envelope itself was nowhere in sight.

- - -

"Sorry, Zero," Sayori said.

"I wrote this years ago," Zero said. "What's inside… no longer applies."

"When I found it I thought it might…" Sayori fumbled for the words. "Well, I thought it would make Yuuki feel better. She thinks you hate her."

"I don't…" Zero said.

Sayori sighed. "So nothing's going to happen between you two? Too bad… I always thought you'd make a cute couple."

Zero turned to hide his blush. "N-no… of course nothing happened…"

Sayori's eyebrow arched as she looked pointedly at the two bite marks on the boy's neck. "Whatever you say."


End file.
